


Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic 2

by ashleyerwinner



Series: Ashley's Awesometastic DrunkFics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I AM VERY INTOXICATED, M/M, i am very drunk, i'm DRUNK OKAY, i'm drunk, this is a joke, this isn't how i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas and Sam are all sad like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk

Cas watched Dean walk away all sad like, and then Cas was all sad like. And Sam was _super all sad like_. Everyone had a legitimate reason to be sad. Because this show is sad, let’s break that fourth wall right now.

Anyway, for whatever reason Cas and Sam went in a different direction than Dean, I don’t know why Cas would let Dean be alone right now, that’s very irresponsible Cas you should know better. And Cas and Sam went to the pimp-mobile and Sam didn’t laugh because Sam thinks Cas is very cute and doesn’t laugh at his decisions because his decisions to do stuff like this aren’t like the decisions Dean makes to keep Sam alive despite the fact that Sam wanted to die and was ready to die.

Which like, Sam was totally nicer about tbh like he could have screamed but he was all like “yeah man I’m pissed and you know that” but also he let Dean call himself poison which was horrible all the Dean!girls are crying at the moment reading this

So, they went back to the bunker, still all sad like, and went to bed (not together), and Cas tried to fall asleep and he’s like “wait I’m an angel I’m gonna catch up on my soaps” so he went and watched television instead until Sam woke up and went shopping and Cas was like “well maybe I’m hungry” and he made himself a pb&j sandwich.

And he hated it because it didn’t taste like food anymore and Sam came back and he told him and Sam’s like “that’s nice and all Cas but I don’t really care about your angel problems” and Cas gets deflated ‘cause Sam is being a meanie and he goes:

“Dean would feel bad.” And Sam gets mad but laughs and goes:

“what are you in love with my brother” and Cas is like

“what no Dean is my platonic friend according to the writers”

And sam goes “whooooaaaa you’re in love with Dean I knew it”

And then like Cas thinks about it and yeah Dean has a nice ass and also Dean and his pretty soul and nice green eyes and sense of humor that cas doesn’t get but laughs anyway because it’s Dean and like he sacrificed everythikg for that human and yeah that was Cas’ baby right there Cas has been alive for like ever and he sticks around Dean and puts Dean before everything and man why hasn’t he seen this before like

And cas goes “noooo don’t tell himmmm”

And sam is like “I’m not even talking to him rn cas are you kidding me get with the program dude I know you’re not human rn but like pay attention I’m mad at Dean right now.”

And cas is all like oh right, and then Sam huffs and goes to his bedroom because he’s tired and cas calls dean

“how are you Dean” he asks and Dean is all quiet like

And then he’s like “how’s Sammy” and cas gets mad

“what do you mean how’s Sammy I’m the one calling you plus he hates the name Sammy call him sam go d dean what is wrong with you”

And dean goes “EVERYONE IS MAD AT ME”

And cas is like no no no he is just worried about his brother like this whole codependency thing is killing him and cas remembers too late and he’s still upset about the sandwich thing and

And cas goes “I LOVE YOU YOU FUCKING IDIOT”

And dean goes “oh cas bby I love you too” and then sam pops in and goes

“DOES DEAN LOVE YOU TOO LET ME TALK TO HIM”

And then Cas gives Sam the phone and then the brothers talk about how dean loves cas and then they make up and then dean drives to the bunker and Crowley is there and then they all hug and then everyone is all happy like

And Crowley goes “it’s a miracle they’ve actually talked about their feelings for once instead of pushing it away like a rotting egg omelette and everyone is like

“OHHHH CRoooowleyyyy”

And they all all laugh

The end


End file.
